Deceitful II
by Riolu16
Summary: After being kidnapped by whom is apparently not Team Plasma, Damian is left searching for answers. Damian will learn the truths and lies behind the intentions of Team Alpha. He will make new friends, and new enemies in his fight against Team Plasma. Will he continue to fight, or will he give up everything he's worked for? Find out here! Read n review n Ill luv u 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Questioning Answers

They caught me. They caught me. They caught me.

Those words just didn't seem believable. But then again, I did believe it, it was the fact I didn't want to believe it. All this time being cooped up, feeling overly confident in my own safety.

I was a fool, to think I was safe. And now here I lay. Imprisoned behind these damned steel walls.

Wait a minute… The cage is being lifted! What's going on? Where are they taking me!?

Suddenly, I smacked face first into the floor of the metal box.

"Ass hole…" I muttered in de

It was that moment I could hear a conversation between two individuals.

"Let him out, now!" An angry male voice exclaimed.

As the cage door opened, I gasped. A large hand reached in and pulled me from the steel box. I cringed as the nauseating fluorescent lighting shone in my eyes.

Under quick evaluation, I found myself in an office-like structure. Laying in a fetal position on an office chair, behind a large desk still bound by the metal cuffs and neck brace.

"Where are you going!? Untie him!"

I could feel my heart rate pick up almost instantly. What was he going to do to me? Fight me like a man? Cut my limbs off? Didn't seem rational but this doesn't happen on the norm.

The grunt inserted some commands through a keypad on the neck brace, and metal cuffs binding my arms and legs.

"Are you sure about this, sir?"

"Get out of my face!" The more masculine voice asserted.

And with a flash of movement, the grunt was gone.

It was that moment I decided to play dead, hoping that would at least do something for my case.

"You can sit up, Damian. I'm not gonna hurt ya, bud."

I remained silent, trying to formulate an irrational plan. Although my chances of success are one in a googolplex it's still a shot. But that was when rationality struck again informing me of my, also captured, friends.

I sighed, knowing there was little I could do at this point. Besides grin and bear it. With a grunt I lifted myself upright and sat in the office chair.

To my surprise I was within eye level of the man, despite my short size.

I leered at the man before me. His smug, falsely welcoming grin hidden behind his scruff beard.

"Ahh there he is… Now before we start throwing punches at each other, I want to say I am incredibly sorry for that whole thing. I told them to take you peacefully but ya know… Grunts."

I remained silent.

He chuckled, "Umm… Anyways, I didn't bring you here to hold you prisoner."

I snarled, "Then why did you bring me here!?"

"Woah… Calm down, bro. Just let me get to that. Ohh and uhh I should add that I can understand everything you're saying so please don't cuss me out, thinking I won't know what you're saying. Heheh."

He can understand me? But he's a human…

"What did you do with Sir Greninja and Buniot?" I snarled.

"Who?" the man cleared his throat, "Ohh! The Bunnelby and Greninja, they're fine if that's what you're wondering. They'll be released with you in no time, I just need a couple of answers."

It was that moment I could feel the shrapnel still stuck under the pads of my feet, as thought reminding me of what probably was their fate, "I'm not telling you anything until I see them."

"Fine," he picked up the mobile radio from the desk and pressed the side with his thumb. He then looked down at a sticky note with various words of text upon it, "Bring subjects… 241 dash 33 and 241 dash 34 to my office, now."

There was a long pause before the radio replied, "Just to confirm that is the... Greninja and Bunnelby, correct?"

"Yeah… Hurry it up, I haven't got all day," he planted the radio on the table, "Sheesh these guys can be so slow sometimes. Anyways… You like coffee?"

I remained persistent with my endless scowl.

He shrugged, "Alright… So you're one of those kids who drinks energy drinks all the time. I get it. Man, this generation is weird. But I guess-"

"Stop talking…" I growled.

His eyes widened in both shock and awe with my statement.

What am I thinking!? If I keep acting like a hard ass he can have Sir Greninja and Buniot killed… or even me!

I cleared my head and sighed, "Sorry."

"No, I understand. It must be pretty tough almost being captured by Team Plasma and turned into a Pokemon. Glad they got what was coming to them, though."

My eyes widened, "Woah… Wait a minute, here. Them? Don't you work for Team Plasma? I mean isn't this…"

The mans face was blank, and that was when a sudden realization hit him, "Ohh! Is that…? Did you think this was? Nonononononono!" He chuckled, "First of all let me explain some things, Damian. I don't think I even told you my name yet. I'm Dominic Price, the… CEO if you will, of Team Alpha."

I had something for his reply, but I wasn't prepared to say it just yet.

"I've been watching you for quite some time. Our nerd guys here know their way around techie stuff and let's say I have access to a lot of cameras. Even that little microchip they planted in you when you were at the base."

I about panicked, "Microchip?"

"Yeah… don't worry, though. We disarmed that thing back when you were in the Frosty Forest so we could use it. What? Did you think they were stupid enough to throw some shock collar on your neck and let ya go? Ha! They're dumb but not that dumb."

Although his attempts to be amusing were very try-hard, I wasn't amused… I was shocked. Scared even.

They've been watching me this whole time?

"Anyways, after that whole blowup with the Plasma base recently. Our guys saw there was a bunch of the TP geeks coming after you. So that's when our guys stepped in and boom! Here you are, safe in sound."

It didn't make sense. He saved me. Why would he save me? Unless he wanted something…

There was a loud ringing, followed by a voice coming through an intercom,"Sir, I have the subjects here."

"Well, bring em in!"Dominic huffed.

Though the door came a man holding two Pokeballs.

"Let them out and leave. Thank you."

The grunt nodded and released none other than Buniot and Sir Greninja and with a twirl he was gone.

To my dismay, they were bound together as I was previously. Not to mention knocked unconscious.

"See? They're fine. Can we continue our talk?"

"Sure," I couldn't help but notice Sir Greninja's headband was gone, as was Buniot's necklace, "Team Alpha… So… Your guys are the ones who killed Sir Greninja's mom?"

Dominic raised an eyebrow, "Killing Pokemon?! That's against out standards of conduct! Whenever this happened it definitely didn't come to my attention. Otherwise I would've that person hell. I'm sorry that had to happen to your friend if there's anything I can do, let me know but first can move on please? I actually have a meeting after our little talk so let's cut to the chase."

"I need your help with something. Well… Someone actually. Someone you've had contact with recently."

I stood up in the chair, "I'm not telling you anything about Azelf, Mesprit or-"

"Dude! Relax, alright? They're no concern to me or anyone. I'm not talking about them, just chill out okay?"

I sighed, "Then who is this person… Or Pokemon?"

"What do you know about MewTwo?"


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter II: The Awakening

"What do you know about Mewtwo?" Price stated.

I paused, astonished by the question, "Mewtwo?"

"A little Pidgey in your arm tells us you've been talking to a legendary Pokemon known as Mewtwo. Any… Comments on that?" He trailed off.

I frowned, unsure of how to answer. There was something he wanted with Mewtwo, obviously. But from the looks of things his intentions didn't seem to kind.

"Look, I know you're not gonna be one for snitching on your quote-unquote, friends but let me explain something. I honestly don't know your relationship with Mewtwo, but if you two are in any way together I'm telling you now that Mewtwo is evil."

"I don't even know who you're talking about…" I grimaced.

Dominic shrugged, "I'm not saying you do, man. I'm just asking. Heck, I'd ask every little Pokemon out there if it meant getting the answers I need."

I paused, "This Mewtwo guy; how is he evil per se?"

Dominic lounged back in his chair and twined his fingers together, "Mewtwo, you see... there is no one crime pinpointed to him. Let's just say he's done a lot of things any one of us humans would be put in prison for a damn long time."

I gulped, "What? Like murder?"

"Heh… You name it; Murder, theft, assault, battery… Ohh wait… That's kind of the same thing but you get my drift. Mewtwo is not to be trusted. Whatever he's told you, he's using you. All that's gonna happen in the end is him stabbing you in the back, and neither of us want that. So whaddya say? Think you might be able to remember the name Mewtwo, even?"

I hid my bared fangs, unsure of how to respond to this crook. He was trying to charm me, and that's all there was to it.

"No… I can't say I do…" I lied through my teeth.

Dominic's expression showed annoyance as he replied, "Alright… But whenever you lose that short term memory loss of yours just give me a call. I'll have someone take you and your friends somewhere to chill."

"If you want my help, you'll have to let us all go."

He scowled, "Afraid I can't do that. My boss would kill me if I did such a thing. Plus it would be a lot of paperwork. Just give it a month, unless you're willing to talk that is?"

I remained silent.

He just said he was the CEO, so there's already a little indication I may not be able to trust him. He really needs to get his facts straight.

"Okay, have it your way dude," a grunt entered the door, "Mikey, ya mind taking these three to a private room please? Three beds for each of em, room service, the works."

"Yes, Mister Slater."

"Slater? I thought you said your name was-"

"Ah ah ah!" He shushed me, "I don't tell just anyone my real name. Let's keep that between you and me, eh? Now if you don't mind, Damian, I have a meeting to get to. If you ever need anything just let me know, okay?"

I scowled, "Sure."

And with that, Buniot and Sir Greninja were placed inside of their own Pokeball. I was forced to follow the grunt out the door and into a long hallway. Very similar to that of the Team Plasma base.

As I strolled behind he man, I was shocked to hear the voice of Mewtwo, "Damian, you cannot believe what he tells you. He is a liar… His intentions are only for the worse."

I almost spoke aloud, but I stopped myself, "Look, Mewtwo. I don't know who he is or what he wants but I'm not convinced. You don't have to worry about anything, I promise."

"Thank you, Damian. I have faith in your word. Don't give in to his charm, it's what he's best at. He's going to try and give you everything he possibly can until, he gets what he wants. After that happens, he will deceive you as Lewis did."

I felt a fire build inside as he mentioned Lewis.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring that up."

I sighed, "No, it's cool. You have nothing to worry about, Mewtwo. Any chance I can get out of this place?"

"In a fair fight? Unfortunately no. It appears you will be stuck here until further notice. But don't worry, I have a plan to free you from that prison. But just know that my method will result in a new enemy. If you thought Team Plasma was disgraceful, you'll be surprised by the capabilities of Dominic Price and Team Alpha. Be careful. Now I'm going to end our little talk, because once you enter that room they will be able to detect intense brain activity, usually only caused by telepathy."

I nodded, and as our transmission ended I was escorted inside of an almost luxury hotel room.

Amazed by the site, I asked, "Umm… Is this right?"

"Slater's orders kid. Don't like it, complain to him," replied the grunt.

"No- it's fine," I muttered.

"Beds are in the back, there's a kitchen with any kind of Pokemon food or berries or whatever you need. Water runs through that little sink over there, you get the drill. I'm sure you've stayed in a house before."

The man released Sir Greninja and Buniot from their Pokeballs. As he was prepared to take off, I asked, "Hey, when're they gonna wake up?"

He shrugged and stared at his wristwatch, "Umm… Any minute actually. No more questions, alright? I'm busy."

I scowled, and flinched as he slammed the door behind him.

With a sigh I stared down at the unconscious Sir Greninja and Buniot. It within a few minutes that Sir Greninja slowly began to rise from his slumber.

A smile was brought to my face knowing that he was okay.

"Sir Greninja! You're okay!" I laughed.

He growled as he tried to stand, "Damian… What's going on? Where are we?"

I frowned, knowing the dissatisfaction of my reply, "It's a long story… But we've kind of been caught."

Sir Greninja sighed from what I thought was sorrow, "No… I… I can't believe it. Damian, I'm so sorry…"

"About what, Sir Greninja?"

He clenched his eyes shut, "I promised I wouldn't let this happen… And now... Here we are. I should have let you fight. I knew I couldn't have beaten them alone. I was foolish to think they wouldn't go after you and Buniot. Damian… I cannot help but feel somewhat responsible for this…" He sighed.

I could feel my ears drop down in sympathy, "What are you talking about?"

Sir Greninja gathered his thoughts, "I was a fool, Damian. After catching up to Buniot and knocking you unconscious I did something… Irrational… You see, I had Buniot carry you away while I attempted to fend off the attackers. I never should have forced you to run. I convinced myself with a false pride. I told myself I could beat the group, myself. I was wrong. And now here we are. In a… Prison…?" He trailed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This place… It doesn't look very prison-like. Where are we?"

"Umm… Well we're being smoothed over by this guy from Team Al-" I paused mid sentence, nearly regretting mentioning Team Alpha. If Sir Greninja knew about this he'd flip, but then again I couldn't lie to him.

"Promise me you won't do anything dumb," I ordered.

"You have my word," he replied.

I bit my lip, forcing the words out, "Team Plasma has nothing to do with this. It's someone that… Could be worse than Team Plasma even."

"Don't minimize this, Damian. Tell me everything."

I sighed and blurted, "Team Alpha…"

His eyes widened, "I understand. Thank you for telling me, Damian."

"Thanks for not going berserk," I chuckled.

"At least I know where my vengeance is going to be pressed towards. So why are we here anyways? This doesn't seem like much of a prison."

"Because it's not. These people are just trying to charm us. They're gonna give us everything we want in return for some stuff about—" I whirled around at the camera sensor in the room.

My gaze went back to Sir Greninja, "Some guy named Mewtwo or whatever."

"Hmm…" with a shift of eye movement he noticed the recording device as well. Sir Greninjagave me a confirming nod.

"And from the looks of things we'll be here for a while until we tell the guy, Dominic, everything he wants to know. In the meantime he's gonna charm us. Give us the life of luxury to honeypot us into giving him answers."

"That is until they resort to more aggressive manners. You realize this will only be temporary correct? It won't be long before the people of this organization realize that none of their charm techniques are working and that they'll have no choice but to try something else. Something more… Extreme… Do you understand?" Sir Greninja stated.

I replied with a nod, "Yes, Sir Greninja."

"Good, then perhaps it's time we wait for Buniot to wake up then?"

"Yeah… Wanna train in the meantime?" I asked enthusiastically.

My mentor smiled, "You never cease to amaze me, Damian. We may be limited to how we can train here but why not? You know the drill, no food or drink until you've completed your exercise. And I will admit that the food here does seem to come from human descent. So… Keep that in mind if you decide to give up your efforts for lack of persistence."

I smiled, "I haven't had human food in almost a year. I am soooo not gonna screw this up."


	3. Chapter 3: Blaziken's Dying Wish

Chapter III: Blaziken's Dying Wish

It was near dawn, and the weary traveling team of Staraptor, Treecko, Weavile, and Ampharos were near exhausted. It was sad, being forced to leave behind their partner, Floatzel. But then again what other choice did they have? Gallade couldn't possibly protect the family himself, but why did Floatzel volunteer to stay?

It didn't make sense. Regardless, it was his choice not theirs. Besides, someone needed to help Gallade take care of Mary, John, and Angel.

"I can't believe it… He's caught again?" asked Staraptor, whom was near livid.

Mewtwo sighed, insecure of his reply, "The best thing to do at this point is to keep on track. If you see any humans, stay away from them. Don't intervene. I have a plan for his escape, in which I will tell him when the time is right."

"Okay, then. When will that time be then?" asked Staraptor.

"There's no real indication of when that time will be, but I promise it will be very soon. I'm estimating he should be out of the complex within the next month or so."

Treecko gasped, "A month!? Why a month?"

"Because there is not a lot of time to discuss the plan with him."

The group stood in silence, all wondering the same thing.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Ampharos.

"Besides not doing anything? No. Just stay put, he'll be fine in the meantime," replied Mewtwo.

The group was woeful, but they were confident in the ability of their trainer. They knew he would be fine.

Ampharos dropped the satchel carrying their assortment of berries and water and opened it, "Thanks Mewtwo."

"My pleasure. Travel safely."

"Will do," Staraptor replied.

And with that, there was a lingering silence throughout the group, which Treecko was quick to break, "So… What do we do? Are we gonna save him?"

Staraptor smiled at their naïve, young companion, "Like he said, Treecko. We can't do anything, just stay put until he gets out."

Ampharos passed around piles of berries to each of them along with an individual apple.

"Thank you… Umm…" Treecko sighed.

After their meal, Treecko could do was sigh. It seemed that she could never get her trainer back. Every turn there was just more danger for him. She promised herself she wouldn't cry again, but the times were getting tough.

Maybe just one… Tear?

Treecko's breaths became heavy sighs as she held the tears back. It was that moment that she felt Staraptor wrap a wing around her.

"Hey, he'll be fine. Damian's gone through a lot. This is just another hiccup in his life."

She couldn't hold it anymore, one by one her tears fell, "I just want him back. I… I don't want him to be a Pokemon! How's he gonna take care of us if he's a Riolu? He's being stupid wanting to be a Pokemon forever!"

Weavile snarled, "Hey! Don't say that about-"

"Don't yell at her, Weavile!" Staraptor snapped.

"Who is she to say Damian can't decide for himself?"

"Ohh screw off, Weavile! We all know this whole staying a Pokemon thing is ridiculous. But regardless, like Absol said, it's not our decision to make. It's his. Now just…" Staraptor sighed, gathering her thoughts, "let's end this conversation okay?"

"Alright," Weavile replied.

It wasn't long before Ampharos decided to jump in, "Look not to stir things up but… I know why he likes being like this."

The groups eyes widened.

"He feels closer to us than ever before. I mean sure, he would feed us everyday, clean us, tend to our wounds. But those were his responsibilities as a trainer. This is an experience like no other. Before, he didn't have much. And don't take this the wrong way but we all knew what was going to happen if he didn't pass this semester in college. He'd be at some dead end job wondering what the hell happened."

"What I'm trying to say is this. I honestly like this new Damian, and I think you should too."

The four of them stared at each other.

"I'm sorry…" Treecko muttered.

"Don't be. We all have our opinions," Ampharos replied, "and I'm not saying that I'm happy he's this way. I'm just saying if he's happy then I'm happy. And you should too. If he wants to be a Pokemon, so be it. I'd love him if he were a Magikarp."

Treecko couldn't help but giggle.

Staraptor sighed, "But it's not about loving him is it? We all love him, we just want what's best for him. At least I do. And I don't think being a Pokemon is he best-"

"Staraptor, who are we to say what Damian can and can't do? We're nothing but a couple of friends. And his parents can't tell him otherwise, as far as I'm concerned they don't share the same genes anymore. We are not his boss, he's at liberty to do whatever the hell he wants to! And maybe… Maybe that's what he wants? He wants some freedom."

Staraptor was becoming quite frustrated by the topic, "I'm sorry."

"Blaziken wouldn't want us to fight. He'd want us to stay as a team. I… I still…" Ampharos found the words harder and harder to come by, "I'm not giving up on Damian. If Blaziken wouldn't then I won't either."

There was a silence between them, the only sounds being of the wind blowing through the trees and chatter of nearby wild Pokemon.

"Now let's just drop this whole thing, alright? We should keep moving. Maybe we can find a cave to sleep in somewhere of we move fast enough."

The group agreed with their companions leadership. And with a confirming nod, the conversation went from Damian to Treecko rambling on again about why she believes shiny Pokemon ACTUALLY exist


	4. Chapter 4: The True Evil

Chapter IV: The True Evil

A week has past since me and my friends "kidnapping". Everyday seemed to be a routine. Wake up in the life of luxury, be pulled out of my resting place to talk to that sociopath, Dominic, return to luxury. It had me questioning how long it was gonna last because no matter what he did, I wouldn't talk. But I came up with some ideas for today. I was going to talk, but only until he gives me everything I want first.

"Hey, there's my best friend! Take a seat, right there."

I stared down at the pathetic excuse of a man before me. I was more of a man than he was, and I'm a Pokemon. With a scoff I sat down as instructed.

"Can I get you anything before we begin?" He asked.

"Yes actually, you can…" I stated.

His grey, unblinking eyes widened at my unexpected response. With a folding of his burly fingers he spoke, "Name it."

"Before I say anything, I want you to do stuff for me. First of all, I want you to find a Floatzel for me."

He appeared quizzical, "Greninja's sister?"

I nodded.

Dominic folded his arms and replied, "Fine… I can do that. Any traits I should look out for?"

"Yes, she has a bow shaped birth mark above her left eye. Next…"

"Look… Here's the deal, bro. I'm doing one favor at a time here. Not that I don't trust you, because I'm sure you're a man of your word, but I need some assurance here. We'll discuss more favors for each other after you've told me just a smidge of information. But if you tell me all about Mewtwo right here, right now then I'll give you everything you want and more."

It was at that moment that I realized something… why am I even protecting Mewtwo in the first place? For all I know he could be the bad guy… Maybe Team Alpha is good and they're really against Team Plasma. I haven't seen them commit a crime except…

Killing Sir Greninja's mother, kidnapping us, holding us hostage…

Well, there are those crimes. But then again? Are they really kidnapping us? We're living in a luxury apartment, underground where Team Plasma has no access to me, Sir Greninja, or Buniot.

"So… You gonna talk or what?" Dominic asked, getting impatient with my pondering.

I shook my head, "Sorry… I was thinking. Anyways, I'm not talking until you've found her. And once you've found her, Me, Sir Greninja, and Buniot are all going with you to see her. After that, I'll tell you what I know."

"And how can I be so sure you'll keep your word?" Dominic inquired as he ran a hand through his shirt, brown hair.

"You don't… But you keep your word, I'll keep mine."

Dominic couldn't help but laugh heartily at my response.

"Kid, one things for sure… I like you. You've got some serious heart talking to me like that. Fine. I'll find that Floatzel for ya. But you had better talk."

I grinned smugly at him.

Maybe this is where things start to actually get better for me, for once?

"That'll be all. You know where your room is, I'll talk to you later."

My eyes widened, "Wait… You're not gonna have someone escort me to my room?"

He waved his hand, "Nah… You'll be fine. Just don't run off, okay?"

Feeling a bit insecure, I nodded.

It has to be a trap of some sort.

"Okay then…" I muttered as I hopped down from the office chair.

I made way for the exit and noticed there was no way I could turn the door handle with my paws.

"Umm… Can you uhh…" I urged.

Before I knew it he was at the door, holding it open with a suspicious grin.

"Sorry about that. If you wanna take a walk around that's fine just be back in your room before it gets too late. Traffic at night is crazy here. Heheh."

I nodded once more and exited Dominic's office. The door closed behind me and I couldn't help but shudder.

I was expecting a grunt to just appear out of nowhere if I waited long enough, but every one at seemed to walk by just… Well… Walked by.

I shook my head and started walking along the steel balcony, looking down at the factory below me. Watching as forklifts carried large crates with Pokeballs, the occasional large cage, and other pieces of equipment across the factory.

"What the hell are they doing here?"

It still had me thinking exactly what this groups purpose was. I mean… They seemed to be just like Team Plasma, but I didn't see any captured humans or Pokemon for that matter. It was almost like they were the good guy.

But Dominic wants Mewtwo. Why?

I always suggested it would be because of his powers but he can't be that strong can he? Mewtwo wasn't telling me something and I though it would be only fair if he told me.

"Damian…" his voice appeared.

I looked up at the heavens prepared to reply.

"Do not speak with an open mouth, they can hear you. Speak using your mind," he stopped me.

I nodded, "I need answers, Mewtwo."

"I can see that. You seem troubled about something so let me help you. What is it you wish to know?"

"First I want to know what makes these people so bad… I mean I was against it at first but I'm really starting to think these guys aren't as bad as you claim they-"

"They are much worse than Team Plasma, Damian. I cannot begin to tell you the horrors of this group," he stated.

"Well you better start because I'm having second thought's that you just might be the bad guy here," I scowled.

Mewtwo audibly sighed in my mind, "You want to know what they've done? Fine. But don't accuse me of being the one in the wrong here, Damian!"

"Hey, don't yell at me for seeing things as they are! You haven't told me jack shit since I've been in this mess! You haven't even given me the escape plan yet!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about after your concerns. Now calm down before you make a scene! Go back to your room and meet up with Sir Greninja and Buniot. Today is the day you escape."

My eyes widened, in which I replied out loud, "Wait… What?"

"Notice how he's letting you roam the facility alone? This is no trap, Team Alpha has run into some trouble elsewhere. I'll explain everything on your way to-"

"No…" I stated.

There was a slight pause from him, "Excuse me?"

"This might be our only chance to find Sir Greninja's sister… To be safe… To get everything I've wanted for the past year…"

"Damian! Don't do this, now! You'll be making a terrible mistake."

"The only mistake I've made this was listening to you. I'm telling him where you are…"

"Good luck with that, Damian! Because last I checked you don't even know where I am. Ergh… I don't even know what I saw in you! You're just some stupid kid with a massive ego. To think you could have helped me. Have fun rotting in that place."

I growled, "You know what? SCREW YOU! I don't need you. And for your information all he has to do is go into my head and find out where you are right now."

"Suit yourself… Just don't say I told you so."

As it became silent I yelled, "BASTARD!"

With heaving breaths I pounded on the bars of the balcony, denting them inwards with little to no effort.

I couldn't help but notice the humans and Pokemon staring at me for my outburst. As I looked down at them and sighed they resumed their business.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, "Something on your mind? Or… Someone?"

I sighed, "Yeah… It was Mewtwo. Dominic, I have some things I'd like to talk to you about if you get the chance."

I looked up to make eye contact, in which he grinned and said, "I have all the time in the world."


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

Chapter V: An Old Friend

Mewtwo was running out of options, and there was no way he was going to let this kid give away his position. He had to act fast but there was nothing he could do personally. He had to get someone to go in for him.

"Sceptile, can you hear me?" Mewtwo croaked.

The Pokemon was quite surprised by the sudden, familiar voice.

"Mewtwo? I take it you're not up for a chat… Judging from your tone something seems to be the matter," Sceptile replied while leaning against a nearby tree, disregarding his task of foraging food.

Mewtwo shut his eyes and signed, "Yes… unfortunately."

"Meh, I've been pretty bored lately anyways. So what am I doing this time?" Sceptile asked smugly as he stood upright and felt his hand against the tree, letting his fingers run through the coarse wood.

"I'll explain on your way there. For now just get Sableye and Lucario to help you."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it on my own-"

"Sceptile, this is no time for your arrogance! My location will be revealed if you don't do what I ask!" Mewtwo yelled through his mind.

Sceptile chuckled, "Alright, fine. I'll get the team."

And with a lightning fast motion, Sceptile was jumping branch to branch in search of Sableye.

"So… What's the deal here, Mewtwo?" Sceptile asked between leaps.

"It's a long story but I'll save the details. There's a human who's going to give away my location to the head of Team Alpha."

Sceptile felt uneasy, "What are you doing hanging around humans, Mewtwo? I thought you hated them…"

"I don't have all the time in the world to explain this to you. Just listen to me! Besides, I was never hanging around him I've just been talking to him. Regardless, the boys name is Damian Glasser. He is a human turned Riolu. You'll go through the facility to where cell block B used to be. There will be three doors on the left going down, the last door will be your target."

"You'll need Sableye to get you through the locks or perhaps Lucario to destroy the you do it is up to you."

"So… You want me to kill the kid?" Sceptile asked hopefully.

"No! Of course not! As much as I'd love to see it happen, that little…" Mewtwo sighed, "I just need you to knock out Dominic White and take Damian by force. If he tries anything I want you to knock him out, and that could be quite difficult considering his training The only trouble I could see you running into are his friends… They may try to stop you, but I have high doubts they'll even know you're in the facility."

"Ohh please, I'll mop the floor with these guys."

Mewtwo chuckled, "Don't underestimate these ones. Damian may be only a Riolu but he won't go down without a fight. Try to knock him out when he's not paying attention. The last thing you want is him running to his friends. And if you run into Greninja and Bunnelby, his… Friends… And they try to stop you just prepare for a fight."

"Why not just kill the kid and get it over with?"

"Because… I need him alive for something personal. I'll tell you another time," Mewtwo replied.

"Very well, then. So I just break into the place, knock out the kid and Dominic and maybe run into his friends. I go outside with the kid in my arms, then what?"

"I want you to watch over him for the time being," Mewtwo stated with a scowl.

Sceptile halted his travels completely and clenched his fist, "What!? No way I'm gonna baby sit this kid!"

"Sceptile don't do this now! I need your help."

"Who's to say he's gonna stay with me? He'll see that his friends are nowhere in sight and while I'm asleep he'll run off and I'll be responsible for him. No way… I'm not going on a wild Ducklett chase."

"Please… Just stop being so arrogant. I'm running out time! Keep moving!" Mewtwo snapped.

Sceptile rolled his eyes and sighed, already regretting his choice.

"This kid better not be a complete brat. If he complains even once I'll slap him senseless."

"Do as you must, now hurry! Time is running out."

Sceptile nodded and continued moving. The entire way he couldn't help but wonder what made this kid so important to Mewtwo. Guess he'd have to figure out when the time comes.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped Again

Chapter VI: Kidnapped... Again

As I sit impatiently in the contraption, I can't help but wonder if I'm making the right choice here…

Heck, I don't know what Mewtwo's intentions are, but I don't Dominic's either. Judging from the situation, they're both bad news. Maybe I should just avoid them both altogether? Maybe I should just… Run?

The facility is still low staff, as Mewtwo claims anyway. But then again, can I trust his word? He said I can rot in this place.

It was hurtful of him to say, especially considering he's trying to get my help. Everything was confusing at the moment, I guess the best thing I can do is just sit here and wait for Dominic to give me further instructions.

"Alright, I'm really glad you opened up to me, Damian. Now I'm just warning ya about this… It might hurt a little."

I chuckled, "Can't be any worse than Sir Greninja kicking me upside the head."

Dominic forced a laugh, "I'm sure you'll be f-"

He was interrupted by a sudden crash, that echoed throughout the lab.

He and I both looked in the direction of the door to see that it had been blown open.

Dominic scowled at the door, then me.

"You little shit… After all I went through to try and help you."

I flustered, unsure of what to say, "What are you talking about!?"

Before Dominic could reply he was knocked unconscious by a lightning fast green figure. And before I knew it the figure was before me.

With cunning Pokemon instincts I hopped backwards to avoid a powerful strike that I believed to be a kick. With much luck I managed to elude the following attack.

Whoever this was might've been fast, but if Sir Greninja has taught me anything, it's how to fight anyone or anything… Even if they are moving too fast to see. Not to mention the fact he's just slower than Sir Greninja. The question is… How long am I gonna hold up against this guy? And who the hell is he?!

The figure stopped moving and appeared before me, taking the shape of a Sceptile. Is this… Mewtwo?

"Wow… Mewtwo wasn't kidding. You're pretty good for a kid, let alone a human. But you're no match for me. Now before we make this a fight you can't win how bout you and me get out of this place?"

I tensed up, "I'm not going anywhere! I was safe before you showed up!"

The Sceptile shrugged, "Fine… Suit yourself."

Before he could make his next move, I closed my eyes to rely on my aura vision. What I wasn't expecting was the direct impact of a punch to the muzzle.

The impact sent me flying back into the wall, but I was quick to recover as I whirled around pressed my paws against the wall. In a flash of movement Sceptile was behind me. I gasped, ducked down, and struck back with a mighty fire punch.

The attack missed him by merely an inch as he swayed backward and grabbed me by the arm. Next thing I knew, I was ready to be hurled into the ground, head first by my limp arm.

I built energy into my paw and fired it at my assailant. Swiftly, he jumped over the attack and slammed me face first into the concrete beneath me.

"Man, you really are good. Whoever trained you really knows their stuff."

My struggle was soon broken as I heard a sudden familiar voice, "Please… He has a long way before he makes it to my level."

Sceptile was interrupted by a sudden water shuriken attack from none other than Sir Greninja.

Using this distraction to my advantage, I pressed my palm into the Sceptile's chest and prepared my force palm maneuver. And that was when I saw it… The panic in his eyes. He knew it as well as I did that he was done for.

Or so I thought…

His panicked expression became a smug grin as he gripped my forearm and pressed against my forehead with little to no effort. And the pain that came with this maneuver could not be described.

My own attack… The force Palm. It hurt a lot more than I ever expected it to, especially all of its might going straight to my now pounding skull.

With a weakened moan, I did my best to stand up. As I regained the strength to open my eyes, I could see Sceptile and Sir Greninja going at it head to head.

A punch here, a kick there, an attack unique to their type. But from the looks of things, Sceptile didn't stand a chance. But that was before Sir Greninja was struck by another unexpected combatant. A Lucario, stood over Sir Greninja, staring him down.

"Sceptile, if you're gonna fight someone who's way out of your league at least get some help, first."

"Please… I was going easy on 'em," Sceptile replied smugly.

Sir Greninja was back on his feet and stated, "Go… Get Buniot."

Dumbfounded, I asked, "What?"

Sir Greninja growled, "I need your help, Damian. I won't beat them on my own. I'm not asking you to run, I want you to get Buniot and return here. Mewtwo told me everything that happened between you and I didn't listen to him. He's the real enemy here."

"Here's the deal, kid. You run for that door, I'll have to take you by force. You don't want a lump on your head do ya?" asked the Sceptile.

"Here's the thing… I don't care how many of you there are, you even touch my student I'll personally break every bone in your body," I was mesmerized by Sir Greninja's attitude towards me.

He really cares about me…

"Damian, on my mark… Run."

Sir Greninja closed his eyes and a massive cloud of smoke enveloped the room. Confused at first, I was quick to catch onto the queue. I closed my eyes and made haste for the exit.

Little did I know this exit was being blocked by the Lucario, now. I charged dead on, bared my fangs and fired an aura sphere at him. To my dismay the attack missed but I only expected it to.

As he evaded the attack I took advantage of the distraction to rush past him. I was expecting him to chase me, but I guess Sir Greninja had everything covered.

From then on, I was in the clear at least until I ran into who I'm guessing was someone else from this team of theirs.

"Woah… Looking for someone, dude?" the Sableye before me asked with a grin.

He was blocking the door… And that means…

"Buniot… What did you to him?" I snarled.

"Let's just say he's not stand for a couple of days," the he laughed evilly.

I stared him down and with a loud animalistic growl I fired an aura sphere at him with precision accuracy. The Sableye's smug grin faded into a scowl.

"Lucky shot, but you don't stand a chance. Give it up and just come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere. You hurt Buniot… I'm not gonna let that go," I growled.

"-you may as well. Cause your big bad Greninja can't help you anymore."

I whirled around to face the Lucario and Sceptile staring me down eerily.

"Sir… Greninja?"

"He's not breathing from what we could tell. Last chance, kid. Give it up," Sceptile stated.

It was hard to believe… That all of this was just happening at once. What made it worse was that if I didn't do something quick I'd lose everything I worked so hard for.

And that's when the emotion kicked in.

"I'm gonna kill Mewtwo myself… But first…" I could feel a powerful rush of energy take over, "I'm gonna kill you."

The gang tensed up, and the Sceptile replied, "Fine. But don't say we didn't warn you. Sableye go ahe-"

I interrupted his order with a lightning quick fire punch to his face. I followed up the attack with an iron tail on the Lucario and firing an aura sphere at the Sableye.

Unfortunately my attempts weren't enough to injure them, only surprise them.

I made my next move, charging the Sceptile full speed. My rush was stopped abruptly as the Lucario kicked me across the face. I knelt over in pain but before Sceptile could make a follow up attack I punched his left arm nearly crippling it, and pressed both of my paws into his chest. Preparing myself for an epic attempt at a double force palm.

Before I could pull off the maneuver, I was knocked down by a shadow ball. And as I attempted to stand up, Lucario kicked me across the face once more. Only knocking me back to the ground again.

And after that attempt to get up, I was knocked across the head with more tan enough force to knock me unconscious. The last thing I could hear was the muffled sound of the Sceptile guy saying, "I think he broke my damn arm."


	7. Chapter 7: Back To Square Zero

Chapter VII: Back to Square Zero

"Wake up... I'm not gonna say it again," a familiar voice snarled.

I bared my fangs as I attempted to stand, only to find myself falling back to the ground, wincing in pain.

With the little strength I had, I managed to open my eyes and find myself… Outside.

And apparently quite a distance from the Team Alpha facility.

I looked over at the speaker, my face brushing against the dirt, and scowled at him.

"You… Th-think this…" I gasped as I tried to stand feebly, "Is… Over?"

Sceptile stared down at me, as though not sure what to think of my attitude.

"Go ahead… Fight me. I don't have my team to back me up and I have a broken arm no thanks to you. Surely you can mop the floor with me, couldn't you?" he stated smugly.

I clenched my eyes shut and fell to the ground from the unending pain. It didn't make sense considering I only took a couple of good blows to the head… unless they sabotaged my body while I was sleeping.

Sceptile got in my face now, kneeling down to my level, "Go ahead! Take the hit! That's right, I killed that excuse of a mentor of yours!"

My eyes widened at his response.

"And that kid. Bunnelby was no match for Sableye either. Now unless you want the same thing done to you I suggest you back the hell off and do everything that I say."

He… He killed him…?

I just… Couldn't believe it. These two guys just killed him? Like that?

He didn't get any last words, didn't find his sister… His last moments on Earth… Were protecting me. He didn't even live for much and I just let it happen.

One by one the tears fell down my face, "No… Sir Greninja wouldn't… He would never lose… He would never lose to you…" I sobbed.

Sceptile grinned at me, "Ohh he did. I'll admit he would've been quite the fight for myself if it weren't with the help of Lucario on my side. Ohh yeah, we showed him a thing or two. Don't worry, though… We killed him quickly."

Slowly, I could feel my sorrow building into anger but only somehow stooping back to sorrow again.

With many more sobs to come I replied through my teeth, "I swear on… S-Sir Greninja's life I will kill you. And I'll kill that… Lucario and Sableye too."

"Well if you're gonna do it, now would be the best time cause there's no way in hell you'd beat me otherwise."

Was I positive he'd killed Sir Greninja? No, but there was always the chance. And it was that moment I noticed it. His aura showed no anxiety or fear as he spoke. Which meant he wasn't lying. But then again, I was only judging from his emotions.

I spat on the ground before him, "You're… Weak."

Sceptile simply laughed, "Says the Riolu who's on his last limb."

I hate to admit, he was right. As much as I wanted to fight now, it would've been no good for me. But Mewtwo needs me alive for some reason so killing me isn't an option for this guy.

I'll have to endure whatever he does to me for the time being until I recover. But… Sir Greninja will not go out in vein.

"So… You caught me… And considering I'm alive… What exactly does Mewtwo want you… To do?"

"My orders don't concern you, brat. Now shut your mouth and stand up. We're heading back to my place."

I did my best to stand but even my greatest efforts failed. Sceptile sighed, grabbed me by the wrist and stood me up manually. Doing so caused me to nearly collapse.

"It's no good… You'll have to carry me," I growled.

"I didn't wake you up after running ten miles just to carry you for five more. You're on your own. And if I see you getting too far behind I'll assume you're trying to run from me, which means I'll have to pound your face in. Got it?"

I huffed, showing no intimidation from this guy.

He grinned and stared off into the distance, "Good. Glad we understand each other."

In a blur of motion he was heading North, and although I was exhausted I did my best to keep up with his pace. I was lagging behind exponentially but not bad enough to where he wasn't visible.

With every movement of my body, I felt my body getting weaker. My fatigue growing stronger. And it wasn't long before I merely collapsed.

Sceptile stopped and approached me.

"You have five seconds to get up before I knock you out cold."

I snarled, getting already fed up with his attitude, "Do it then!"

I stood upright, staring him dead in the eyes, "You talk a big game, let's see you hit me! Because here's… Er… one thing that… Here's one thing that Sir Greninja hated that I do too. It's a threat. So if you're gonna hit me you… You better… Better hit me with e-everything you've got…"

Sceptile's scowl became a determined grin, "Persistent bastard. I'll give ya that."

"That's what I thought. You have the nerve to call me weak? You can't even take me on without your friends."

"Please, I'm not wasting my remaining strength on you."

"Well you'd better… Because this is the part where I try to run. After all, your job is to keep me from running away isn't it?" I stated with a smirk.

Sceptile scowled, "You even take one step from my dir-"

I cut him off as I fired a swift aura sphere his direction. Surprised I even had enough stamina to fire that off, I got into fighting stance. Sceptile took the attack to the face, the impact knocking him down. He was quick to get back to his feet.

Sceptile growled, "Alright Mewtwo! I don't care what you say anymore, I'm gonna kill this kid!"

Sceptile paused, the forest being silent between us. Finally he replied, "No, Mewtwo! I'm not listening anymore. This little shit is mine, I don't care what you need him for-"

He paused again, his clenched fists slowly opening as he sighs.

"Oh… So that's why you need him… Well then…"

"What is it? What's he saying?" I inquired.

Sceptile raised a finger to me, "Sorry, Mewtwo. It won't happen again."

He lowered his arm to his side and stared me down, "Come on, kid. Let's get back to my place. I've got some food and whatever else you might need."

Still ready to fight I asked, "What!? You think just because of a talk with Mewtwo I'm gonna let you take me still? You… You killed Sir Greninja. Hurt Buniot… So if you want me to come with you, you're gonna have to kill me first."

Sceptile stared me down, seeming a bit intimidated by my attitude, "Fine. Although the my plan is not to kill you. Mewtwo told me not to make this a fight with you, as you are very important to him. He needs a human who isn't obsessed with catching him."

"This isn't about what Mewtwo needs, it's about what you did to my mentor. My… Friend. I may not have a lot of fight in me right now, but I have just enough to knock that annoying smirk off your face."

"Fine. Mewtwo, I'm sorry but he's not going to give in. I'll try to knock him out… But him and his friend injured me back there, I don't know how much I can do at this rate. I might need you to call in Lucario or Sableye to help me out," he looked me in the eyes, "I didn't want it to to come to this, but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."


	8. Chapter 8: Sir Greninja's Last Words

Chapter VIII: Sir Greninja's Last Words

I eyed my opponent carefully, strategizing my first move. To be completely

honest, I only had enough energy to knock him out with my first three hits. After that was me passing out from the pain coursing throughout my body.

"We don't have to do this… You know?"

I snarled, "For Sir Greninja… I do."

He sighed and got into stance, "Fine. But I warned you, kid."

I began to think about his weakness versus mine. I'm out of breath, but then again so is he. He's not going to admit it but he's on his last limb too. And I'd say after a beating from Sir Greninja… Before he was… Murdered.

This was the thing about Sir Greninja. His attacks were merciless, and he always tries to weaken you before fighting you head on. It was enough to make you lose any motion you had in your body for a week. Enough to make you burst into tears. And apparently this guys right arm is broken, so I'll have a better chance striking his right side than his left.

"Here… Goes…" I closed my eyes and noticed something. He was… Afraid.

Gallade taught me what the colors of different aura meant, and this guy is without a doubt afraid to fight me. But why? It was only five seconds ago he was determined to tear me a new one.

"Why are you scared?" I asked him smugly.

"Not scared, try concerned. Your aura vision-"

I cut him off with a focus blast aimed for his torso. He was quick enough to drop to the ground, but with his maneuver I charged him, made a sort of baseball slide, then blaze kicked him with all my might.

The impact was enough to send him flying, and even rendering my opponent unconscious. With a gasp of breath, I stood over him and stated, "You're… Weak."

"Damian! Don't do this!" Mewtwo screamed in my head.

I bared my fangs and stared down at my fallen enemy, "He killed Sir Greninja… I'm not letting that go."

"Look, I know you have a lot of hatred for me right now but this is not the time! I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have said it but I was angry you have to understand."

"You screwed me, Mewtwo! I was going to have everything I ever wanted and you blew it all! I wanted my family back, I wanted my life back and guess what!? I can't have it because of you! And now… Sir Greninja… I loved him... like family. He wasn't… just my mentor. He was my friend. He didn't live for much and this guy took that from him. This isn't about the greater good, it's about trust me when I say I'll become strong, and I'm coming after you and those other two next."

"You're making a big mistake, you'll only be making more enemies than you can handle. You'll have Team Plasma, Team Alpha, and then me to worry about. Think about what you're doing."

"You won't be much of a problem at all. I've thought about it. You need me, right? So killing me isn't an option. If I have to take on fifty of these ass holes you send after me so be it. Because once I've found you, I'll be stronger than you. Stronger than…" A bit my lip and sighed, "Sir Greninja."

"Damian… You're already strong. What will you be proving by killing him!? That will make you no better than he is. Wouldn't you like to fight him fairly some day? To return to him, with this newly found strength of yours once-"

I scoffed, "Newly found strength? Please… This guy has nothing on me."

I could hear Mewtwo sigh through my mind, "You sound just like him. Power hungry and foolish."

I snarled, "I'm nothing like this ass hole! Unlike him, I don't settle for threats. I take action. And after all… I made a promise to him."

"Damian, I suppose there is no stopping you, then. But just know this… I will not rest until my dear friend is avenged."

"I'm shaking…" I stated sarcastically.

I charged another aura sphere and I could quickly feel any remaining energy I had left fading away into the sphere. I collapsed onto the ground and pressed my paw against his skull.

"Burn in h-" I was soon interrupted by a crushing blow to the gut.

I rolled across the floor and slammed into a tree, baring my fangs I did my best to get back up but to no luck.

I was ready to fight back before a familiar voice said as he stood over me, "Damian… Don't do it. This isn't like you, man. I don't care how angry you are, no one deserves to die."

"B-B-Buniot?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled and helped me stand.

"But… He… He killed him…" I gasped.

Buniot scowled at me, a fierce look in his eyes, "You're nothing but good, Damian. Don't be like him, a merciless killer. Be the better person."

I clenched my eyes shut and one by one I could feel the tears falling, my breaths becoming quick and heavy gasps for air through each sob.

"Buniot… Is… Is he… Did you… See him?" I wept.

Buniot bit his lip, a lone tear falling down his face, "He wanted me to tell you something. Before he… Passed."

My eyes widened at the statement, my jaw dropping.

"He said… To never give up fighting. He knows he was hard on you, but deep inside he loved you like a son. He saw a lot in you… He wants us to find his sister and tell her what happened… and… He said…"

"What...?"

Buniot stared me in the eyes, "He said to not seek revenge. But to seek strength. He said to keep training, and make him proud. He'll be… He'll be watching over you in the afterlife…"

That was it… I couldn't take anymore. I fell to my knees and stared down at the ground in some kind of emotion. It was like that moment I just went completely insane.

My thoughts were nonexistent, my motive wasn't there. Any tears I had were gone. I just sat there on all fours, not doing anything.

"Damian? You okay?" asked Buniot.

I didn't reply.

"Damian…?"

I simply remained silent. Not uttering a single word to my best friend.

"Come on dude… We should get going. Before he wakes up or something."

I took a moment to get over this strange phase, then stood up and nodded. It was that moment I noticed something. All my external pain and fatigue… Gone.

Like something just gave me a ton of energy… And I knew what it was. It was fire… A fire in my heart.


	9. Chapter 9: From Another Line

Chapter IX: From Another Line

"I just don't get it… its been three days and no word of Mewtwo," grimaced Weavile to his companions.

"I'm sure he's fine. After all he's in the middle of nowhere," stated Ampharos.

Weavile began to protest, "Yeah, but what about the whole escape plan? Thought he was supposed to have him back to us today."

"Maybe he ran into some kind of a trouble…" added Staraptor.

"What possible trouble could he run into? He said he was getting his guys to Damian, not going himself. But you're kind of right… He hasn't said a word to us since he said he was going to get Damian," Ampharos stated, "it's weird."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to that Team Alpha place and check it out," added Weavile.

"Not happening, Weavile. None of us would survive that fight alone," replied Swellow bluntly, "If you thought Team Plasma was bad, wait'll you see Team Alpha. I don't know a lot about them, but I've heardLewis and Mason talk about the guys before. How they ran into Team Alpha on missions and whatever else. Team Plasma is afraid to go near them. We should just have faith in Mewtwo's group. Plus, what good would we do? We were trained by our humans trainers, not other Pokemon who've mastered their abilities for generations to come."

"Generations? So… They must be pretty strong then, hunh?" Treecko pondered.

Swellow smiled at the naïve, young girl, "You bet. Unlike us, these guys were taught techniques that no TM could ever give."

"Wow! So is Greninja or whatever his name is… Is he one of these cool Pokemon!?" exclaimed Treecko excitedly.

Swellow kept a straight face, "Not sure… From what Gallade told me he was just an orphan Pokemon who learned to fight for his life. And strive to be the best. But… I do know a couple of these Pokemon."

The group sat in silence within the safety of the cave before Staraptor asked, "Who?"

"Well… Take Absol for instance. I don't know a lot about him, but what I do know is this. He told me this himself, I should probably add… Anyways, for six generations his family has been isolated from humans. And every parent has learned a… Specific attack unknown to anyone else besides his family. A move that apparently only an Absol can learn."

"Really...? That's pretty cool. So I guess they're pretty strong h-"

"Quiet," stated Ampharos.

The group became alert by their friends sudden outburst.

"What's wr-" Ampharos covered Weavile's mouth with his hand.

"Someone is watching us... Look up but don't stare at it… Use your peripheral vision," whispered Ampharos

One at a time the group looked up to see a camera zooming in on them.

"Team Plasma?" muttered Weavile.

"No… It's Team Alpha. And if I were you all, I would escape there immediately," a familiar voice requested.

The group was in shock after hearing none other than Mewtwo.

"Listen to me… There's no time to explain. Damian is safe as long as he's under my watch. In fact he's only a mere few miles from you. In fact if you run you may catch up to him before anyone shows up."

"Shows up?" wondered Treecko.

"I said no time to explain, now move!" He yelled through their minds, causing them to wince from the outburst.

"You heard the guy, let's get moving," snarled Swellow through the screeching sound in his ears.

Buniot looked over at Damian, unsure of what to think of his attitude again. He wasn't sure where to put his paw on it, but ever since Greninja… Died. He's been acting weird.

Just sitting… And staring off into space whenever Buniot attempted to talk to him. It wasn't like him. Buniot knew the death might've affected Damian but to make him like… This?

He had no idea what was going on his head. A revenge plan? Maybe he's just sad? Is he afraid that they might come after Buniot next?

Why don't I feel like he does? I knew Greninja longer than Damian has. But then again… He's lost so much already. I don't think he can handle anymore than he has. I have to do something though, I'm not just gonna let him sit there and feel sorry for himself!

But then again, that's probably not why he's doing it. Ergh… This is so confusing! Why is he being like this? So… Stubborn!

"Damian?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

I looked up and whirled around as I heard my name, only to gasp in pure amazement as my entire team ran to greet me with a huge hug from them all.

"G-guys… What are you…? How?" I muttered completely dumbfounded.

They released me and I took a second to realize that Swellow had joined in on the group hug as well…

"Mewtwo told us where you were-"

I growled and backed away, "Mewtwo!?"

"What's wrong?"asked Staraptor.

"You're not real… You're not them… Mewtwo only wants to hurt me… He wants to… He only wants to kill me… To kill you… Buniot, we might have to fight, get ready," I stated in a state of total fatigue.

"Damian, it's us. It's really us. We heard about Greninja… I'm sorry. Please… Don't act like this, Mewtwo is only trying to help you," Staraptor stated.

My eyes widened, "Help me?! He… He had them kill him! Those guys he sent to 'save' me! Killed Sir Greninja! I'm not gonna let that go, not today!"

Staraptor slowly advanced towards me and all I did was back away.

"He told them not hurt him. There was nothing Mewtwo could do about it," Weavile stated.

I started to tear up, "You're… Not real…"

Closing my eyes, I fell to the ground uttering short, quiet sobs. I could feel a wing wrap around my body,, embracing me… Pulling me close to her heart. I wrapped my arms around Staraptor and cried into her shoulder.

"He's gone… St-Staraptor… They took him…"

She held me tighter and shushed me, "I know, Damian. It's okay, we're here now. Everything is okay now. Nothing else is going to happen with us here…"

"But… I loved him… He was… Like my best… My best friend…" I cried.

"I know… Sweety… I know."


	10. Chapter 10: The Search

Chapter X: The Search

Thump thump thump! Dominic White grimaced at his office door as it were being pounded against.

"Come in," he stated bluntly through the intercom.

A familiar face entered the room with what could only be seen as great spunk and energy.

"It worked, it really worked… I can't believe it!" Laughed Alisha as she burst through the door.

Alisha was Dominic's right hand girl for everything. If there was nothing he could himself she was the one for the job.

Dominic grinned at her and leaned back in his chair, "What possible doubts did you have in this plan anyways? I told you there was no failing from the beginning."

"Well," Ali sighed, "I'll admit it could've gone better… After all, we lost a few of our grunts in the process to a nightmare attack. Which reminds me actually, we've got that Greninja's body still. What exactly were you planning to do with that thing anyways?"

Dominic rolled around in his chair, gnawing on the end of his pen replied, "You'll see… It's all part of the plan."

"Well," Alisha flipped hair from her face, "Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be great. But anyways… There was something I wanted to ask you."

Dominic just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alisha pondered.

"Nothing… It's just you feel you have to kiss ass to get something from me. Nevermind, what is it?"

Ali blushed at his response, "You know me so well. But this time isn't about me. I thought about it the other day. If the other kids in that lab have it in their bodies why not just grab one of them or maybe even the wreckage from the Team Plasma base?"

"Because this kid is the only one they've actually used this type of stone on. Plus that base is miles from here and surrounded by police. Besides… I like to work for what I want. And Damian isn't even letting me do that."

"I tell Ya what… I'm just impressed this kid has made it this far."

"Well he didn't do it alone… but trust me on this Ali. That kid is nothing to be toyed with. After watching that fight go down with those three guys barging in here I see he's got moves. I actually can't stop watching it… That Greninja taught him a thing or two that's for sure."

"Ooh! Can I watch it?" Alisha bursted.

Dominic shrugged and opened his laptop, with a finger he gestures her to get behind his desk after he inserts his password.

The footage shows a Riolu standing off against the three Pokemon towering over him. After firing an aura sphere and performing a flurry of attacks he's taken down with quite the bit of resistance. Dominic paused the video and laughed.

"What I don't get… Is this…" Alisha stated under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Can I just rewind it a little bit?" Asked Alisha.

Dominic leaned back and said, "Knock yourself out."

After fiddling with the media player controls and going frame by frame Alisha paused at a key moment that caught Dominic's eye.

"Holy shit…"

….

I sat on the edge of the mountain top, thinking. Thinking about him. I just couldn't help it, he was the only the thing on my mind. They killed Sir Greninja. Why? What was the motive for it? The thrill to murder?

Mewtwo never told them to do it… But that's just from what he says. He was mad at me before… Would he really be angry enough to kill someone I love. Or at least have them killed?

None of it made sense. I was angry to say the least, and this just threw me into fifty more unanswered questions.

But I did know someone who could answer them… But I didn't want to talk to him. I hated who he was at that moment. And I was pretty sure he hated me for nearly killing his friend for revenge.

And that was just another thing throwing my mind into a loop.

I almost killed that guy… If Buniot hadn't have been there to stop it. I would've murdered him with my bare paws. Just the thought, though. I've never had a instinct to kill before, except that one time when.

I still remembered it like it had just happened.

Staraptor and I were in the air, next thing we knew we were hit out of the sky by one of Team Plasma's Pokemon. Then we hit the ground and I fought off that Zoroark and those other Pokemon.

Just being able to pull that off seemed impossible to me, considering my whole life I've been a wimp.

This new life… It's changing me. How I behave, how I react. It makes me feel like a better person now. Maybe that's why I want to stay this way? Because now I actually have something to live for besides my family and friends. I can actually live for myself.

Is that being selfish, though?

Absol told me not to worry about anyone but myself, but it's so hard no too when I've grown with those around me. They shaped me into what I am today. If only he were here right now… He always did make me feel better about these things. Unless…

I shook my head, "Screw that."

My thoughts were interrupted by none other than Staraptor.

"Damian? Anything you want to talk about?"

I sighed and stared off into the distance, "Staraptor…?"

She sat beside me, and without making eye contact I said, "I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened as I looked at her, "Whatever for?"

I leered at the ground below me, "I… I know how you guys feel about me wanting be a Pokemon. I… I know you think it's stupid but I just want to know something. Am I… Am I being selfish?"

Staraptor held me close, "Sweetheart, nothing you do or say is going to make us hate you. I'll admit, we all had our doubts with your decision but we've learned to live with it. You're not our trainer, you're our friend. And whatever's best for our friend is best for us. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

I nodded.

With a short pause of silence we both enjoyed the view.

"Look… I know how close you were to Greninja. I wasn't there to see it but… I know this must be hard on you. Damian, don't take this the wrong way please but if he were here right now, he would tell you not to mourn over him. From what I've heard from… Somebody. He hated to see you cry. He wanted you to fight your fears, not run from them."

I could feel a lone tear trickle through my fur, "He… He didn't deserve to die Staraptor. I'm not upset that he's gone…" I stood up and start her in the eyes, "I'm upset that his last days on this Earth were protecting me."


	11. Chapter 11: An Unforgivable Sin

Chapter 11: An Unforgivable Sin

"None of this was your fault, you know that right?" Staraptor stated almost bluntly.

I shook my head, "I know... Sometimes I just don't know who to blame anyone besides myself. It seems like the whole world is out to get me now. And now..." I punched the mountain beneath me, "I'm losing everything and everyone I love because of it. Sometimes I feel like I don't know who to trust anymore, Star! Team Plasma wants me dead, Team Alpha wants me alive for something and so does Mewtwo. I'm to the point sometimes that I wonder if all of this is worth it? I mean our friends our dying and its because they're protecting me, Staraptor. I... I... I don't want to lose you and the rest of the team. I already lost Blaziken and Lewis... And Sir Greninja. Maybe if I was dead this would all be over-"

Before I knew it Staraptor wrapped her talons around my throat and hovered over the cliffside. In a complete sudden turn of events, I would admit I was quite scared.

"You want to die? For all of it to be over? Is that what you want?! Because I can make it happen right now, Damian. Besides, it'll only be easier this way right? When you die Team Plasma is going to try and track down the many Pokemon that performed an assault on their base are they? Team Alpha isn't going to use your dead body to find Mewtwo are they? No of course not, because you're dead and they won't do anything to the deceased."

I stared into her now teary eyes before she threw me back onto the mountain, "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. If Greninja were here he would smack you senseless, right? The fact is this, no one is making us protect you. We are Pokemon. We are our own living beings and we make decisions for ourselves. If Greninja wanted to die protecting you then that was his choice, if Lewis died helping you then he should be honored and not felt woe for. If..." she paused before replying, "If Blaziken didn't sacrifice himself we all would have been captured. And... I honor him for his choice. Did he deserve to die? Did any of them? No, but they died with honor and that's what matters. So here's what you're going to do from hereon. You're going to get your priorities straight, and avenge the loss of our friends. While myself and the others have your back the entire way. Understood?"

I stared at her with passion as she spoke, completely mesmerized by her performance. Standing up and wiping my eyes of any tears I may have shed I replied, "Yes... Madame Staraptor."

She couldn't help but grin, as could I.

"Now come on, I was supposed to get you for some of our own training."

I twisted my mouth from confusion, "Training?"

Staraptor flipped the crescent on her head, "Yeah. We were kind of interested to see if you could beat an actual Pokemon in a battle."

I couldn't help but almost laugh haughtily, "You guys against me? I dunno, seems a little unfair. Me against 5, you guys have some bad odds."

Staraptor rolled her eyes jokingly, "Please, we're nothing like Team Plasma's Pokemon. After all we learned from the best. Race ya back to camp?"

"Hey, you guys aren't gonna race without me are ya?" the familiar voice of Buniot interrupted.

I turned left to see him standing there with a two mile grin.

"Just try to keep up," and without another word I sprinted to the edge of the mountain and allowed myself to scale down it with ease, occasionally jumping from ledge to ledge.

And as far as I could tell at that point I was already in first place. As I hit the dirt with a soft thud, I bolted full speed back to camp. Only to then notice Staraptor dashing past me. I swore under my breath and continued moving. I'd gotten a lot faster with my training, maybe even faster than Buniot at this point. I moved swiftly through the trees and shrubbery, only just behind Staraptor as we continued through the forest.

But before I could even react I went face first into a large metal object. I winced and groaned as I rolled on the ground, pressing my paws hard into my now throbbing nose. I could hear Buniot behind me asking, "Hey, Damian? You okay?"

With a feint opening of my eyes I could see not a steel object, but a steel-type Pokemon staring me down. An Aggron leered at me in mild annoyance.

"Hey, watch where you're running kid," the Aggron snarled.

I put my paws to my side and lifted myself up to leer at him.

"Damian... Don't..." Buniot stated.

"I... I'm sorry. Me and my friends were racing and I wasn't watching where I was running," I muttered.

The Aggron smiled in understanding, "It's fine. Just be more careful. I think your mother went up that way."

I curled my mouth, "My... Mother?"

"Yeah. Better go catch up to her boys. Sorry for snapping at ya."

"Nah, don't worry about it," and with a nod the Aggron was gone.

Buniot just stared at me and asked, "You... Didn't fight him?"

I shrugged, "Nah... I would have brought him down in two hits. Not really worth my time."

Buniot made face, "You seem pretty confident about that."

I grinned, "Maybe three. Aggron's are big and slow. He wouldn't get to many attacks on me, not like you or..." I sighed.

It bothered me, even though I made it look like I was over him I really wasn't. His name is always going to be there, but I can't let him go in vein. I have to avenge him, and show him I can do well with what he's taught me.

I shook my head and Buniot and I decided to walk the rest of the way.

"Buniot...? About Sir Greninja... Doesn't it bother you?" I asked sincerely.

He sighed, "Greninja was my best friend besides you. I... I've lost so much in my life though that a lot of it doesn't matter anymore. Not saying he doesn't matter but it doesn't affect me that much. But then I wonder if it's the fact he could be alive even though I saw what happened. I... I cried when I saw it happen... I felt something I never felt before. I felt an urge to kill someone that day. I'm just trying to forget about it, but seeing one your best friends die isn't something you just push in the back of your head I mean..."

"Buniot... I feel you there. I... I... I almost killed that Sceptile guy. I could have done it. But I didn't because the guy who ordered all of this shit to happen told me not to. And the worst part is... I regret it. I regret not bringing that guy down because now I feel like he's going to target us now because I didn't take his life."

"Damian... I honestly don't know if I could be your friend if you would have killed him. No one deserves to die, not even him. He had orders and he was following them."

"But Mewtwo didn't order them to kill Sir Greninja! That was on their own doing! And... The way he mocked him. Mocking the dead... All I know is if I see him or his team I can't guarantee they'll be walking for the rest of their lives," I retorted.

"Then I guess that makes you no better than them does it? Damian, maybe you're not realizing something here. You're a good person, and you're letting anger and frustration take over who you really are. You've changed a lot since I met you. Not into something better... But something I'm scared of. Just stop worrying about revenge and focus on what's really important here. Our survival. You went a whole week without talking to anyone thinking Arceus knows what! If Greninja were here, ya know what he'd say?"

I turned away at the question.

"He'd say you're a fool. For trying to fight with your emotions and not your brain. After all that's what all those stupid training exercises were about. It wasn't even to teach you how to fight, it was to teach you how to fight without being so damn angry all the time. And all you did was get mad at him for making you do these things. I mean you came along but... It doesn't even matter. He's gone, Damian. And if you think going and searching these Pokemon out just so you can kill them is in going to change that then you're wrong. Greninja wouldn't want to be avenged, he'd want you to continue what he was teaching you. He told me some time when you were gone that he saw a lot in you like he did me. He never wanted to tell you because he knew if anything happened to him he wouldn't want that to crush you even more than it already would."

"He said we were the kids he never had. So tell me, Damian... Are you gonna look for revenge or are you gonna forgive and forget?"

Through slightly heaving breaths, I fired an aura sphere with one paw at a nearby tree, "I... I'll fight for what's right, Buniot. I just... I can't guarantee what will happen if I see that Sceptile or his friends."

"If that ever happens I'll step in and knock you out," Buniot chuckled.

I paused for a good long time. Knowing what to say, but unsure of how to say it. But it was something I'm sure he was already aware of by now. I sighed before saying what was on my mind.

"Buniot...? You're a great friend. Thanks for being there all the time, man. You always had my back when even Sir Greninja couldn't. I guess I owe ya my life sometimes."

He rested his paw on my shoulder, "You don't owe me nothing. You're a good friend too, dude. You can be an ass hat sometimes but I get over it. Just don't let Greninja being gone take over who you really are. Ya know, before I met you I always had a thing for not liking humans but being friends with you has kind of changed my whole concept on that. I honestly wouldn't mind being with a trainer someday and helping that human become the best trainer out there."

I smiled at his usual optimism. Buniot was right. And so was Staraptor and everyone else. I need to stop letting these things control my life. I need to stop being the boat getting tossed in the waves.


	12. Chapter 12: Not Just a Human Anymore

Chapter 12: Not Just a Human Anymore

"You ready to put that training of yours to the test?" asked Weavile confidently, "Because after all, we've been learning quite a bit ourselves."

"Well if I win I guess that makes me a better Pokemon than you guys," I laughed, "And yeah I have no doubt you guys have been doing some training. It's not like you to sit around and do nothing all day."

Weavile chuckled and got into stance, "Yeah, that used to be your thing."

"Mewtwo, you're one hundred percent certain we're safe to fight here?" Staraptor asked, assuring ourselves of everything.

"Absolutely… Strangely I don't see a member of Team Plasma within many miles of you."

Weavile stared coldly into my eyes, in which I responded with a nod.

"No holding back alright?" I stated, "I might be your friend but I don't you going easy on me."

Without a word Weavile charged me with an extended claw and swung his arm at me, in which I responded by moving my paw out and pushing his arm to the side and pressing my other paw into his chest.

He flinched and hopped away from my intended force palm, in which I let out an audible "hmph". With a grin I stood upright and took my turn at charging him. My arm cocked back, prepared to strike him with a well executed punch, only for me to change my strategy as I planted my paw on the ground as I became within a mere foot of him, and swept my foot under his causing him to lose balance.

I followed up my maneuver as Weavile lied on his back staring up in complete awe, with an attempt to punch him while he was down only to fail the attempt as he rolls out of the way of my punch and quickly gets back to his feet.

"That Sir Greninja taught you some moves, no doubt."

I chuckled, "Yeah, but that's just a taste of what I've learned so far. I think I'll show you a move I learned in training."

I huffed and got back into stance, as did Weavile. With a grunt I charged Weavile yet again only this time using my extremespeed maneuver. And in my head, I knew it would have been impossible for him to react in time. And I was right. With little effort I managed to pull off the two final blows needed to continue onto my next opponent.

The attack managed to knock Weavile off his feet with two incredibly dissolute kicks. And as I stood over him, I couldn't help but let out a victorious chuckle as I offered a paw out to help him up. Weavile chuckled with me as he accepted the gesture before stating, "Man, didn't think you would have gotten that good. Maybe we'd stand a better chance all rushing you at once."

I let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah… No. I can take one at a time, but not all of you."

"Weavile, you've got a ways to go before you catch up with me or Staraptor," Ampharos sneered.

Weavile scoffed, "Yeah, yeah… Whatever, it's your turn to get your ass handed to you."

We all shared a laugh before Weavile stepped on the sidelines with Staraptor and Ampharos approached within four feet of me.

"I'll admit, I haven't done much training as of recently. But ya know, I know a thing or two."

I smirked, and without another word Ampharos and I began our battle. I lunged at Ampharos, my fire punch ready to unleash its power upon my electric type Pokemon, only to find myself be thrown back by a shockwave of mysterious energy. I could feel a tingling sensation all over my body and my fur began to stick up all over. I brushed myself and examined Ampharos' aura to assure myself if the attack fatigued him at all.

I then decided against another rush, for his aura showed little to no fatigue which meant he would have been able to pull off that move no matter what I did. Before I knew it a lightning bolt came my direction. With a gasp and keen timing I let my whole body drop to the ground, allowed the bolt to fly over my head, then with all of my strength pressed my paws into the ground to lunge myself upwards and launch an aura sphere at Ampharos.

My attack didn't go as well as planned as he somehow smacked the blast away with his tail. I watched the blast smack into a tree and disappear from thin air, giving me an idea. Without hesitating I fired an aura sphere into the sky, only hoping to Arceus I don't screw myself on my own attack. I then charge Ampharos head first, jump over him then kick him in the back pushing him into the spot I want him in.

Ampharos gasped as he looked up to see several large branches falling from the sky. While distracted I took advantage of the time I had to finish the battle. Without a moment to spare I fired an aura sphere in his direction, and I managed to pull off the attack successfully.

"One more…" I muttered.

I lunged yet again towards him as the branches continued to fall, only to be completely surprised as Ampharos managed to catch a large branch in his arms and swing it at me. I threw my arms up to block the attack then hopped back to avoid a follow up strike. As the last stick fell, Ampharos threw his thick branch weapon on the ground in front of him and smiled.

"I have to say, you've gotten way better. I'm surprised you can even keep up with me, I mean honestly… I already know you're going to beat me, but I didn't realize until just now. But I kind of want to see your full potential because you're obviously holding back on us. I want you to think of that guy who brought down Sir Greninja and I want you to attack me like you would him. I mean it, don't hold back."

I gritted my teeth together Ampharos' words. Thinking about him again, it brought back that empty feeling in my chest. That damned feeling that made me not who I really was.

"Fine," I stated calmly, "But you asked for it."

I closed my eyes and began to think of Sir Greninja… Of Blaziken… Of everyone's lives I'd be saving if I can stop Team Plasma and Team Alpha or Mewtwo or whoever the enemy is in my situation. I could feel a strange power beginning to take over. An alien sensation flow throughout my body, like a flow of energy. And the more I thought about the negative occurrences since my transformation as a Pokemon, the faster and more wholesome I felt the energy flowing.

With an animalistic growl I opened my eyes and looked down at my paws to find that the energy I was feeling… It was visible! My aura was so powerful it could be seen with the naked eye, and not just my aura vision. The power kind of amazed me. It was something I'd never experience before.

Looking down at my paws in complete shock I asked aloud, "Did I… Evolve?"

Staraptor was the first to reply, "Not really… But this was the power we felt when Gallade trained you in the coliseum."

It was that moment when I could hear MewTwo's voice appear in my head, "Incredible. I mean this is outstanding and it definitely opens my eyes to your transformation as well as the other human children that were turned into Pokemon as well."

I looked up at the sky, "What? Whaddya mean?"

"I saw this same ability in the boy, Josh, during the attack on the Team Plasma base. I'll enlighten you all. That power you feel, it's the not just some power you acquire because you are angry. It is the power of a mega evolution. Are you aware of what mega evolution even is before I continue?"

"Umm… yeah, I remember Absol telling me some stuff about that a while back. I mean I've never seen it before, but… So… What you're saying is I'm becoming a Mega Riolu?"

"Not exactly… In fact it's far from that, but I'm going to make a wild assumption here as to what is going on. Team Plasma must have used an odd mixture of Lucarionite and Everstone to make your transformation possible. What I'm trying to say is this… You can't evolve, but within you, Josh, Kate, and all the other human-turned Pokemon is a power unlike any other. Now what this power means, I have no clue. But I do know that with control of it, there won't be much stopping you. And as of right now I've come to a conclusion… I'm ready."

A pursed my lips, "Ready?"

"I'm finally ready for you to meet me. In five minutes I will relay, I suppose what you could call, the general direction of my home through your mind. Just follow it and you should find me within less than a month's time."

"A month!? Jeez, that's gonna be quite the walk. But why did you just change your mind? Why wait so long to finally bring me to you?"

"Because someone else is going to know about this power of yours and they are going to want it for themselves. And with the right technology a human can turn you into just another Pokemon. Team Plasma might have kept your human conscience but there's a possibility to turn you into a Pokemon entirely. Meaning that your mind and memories will be completely wiped clean. You'll forget everyone. That's why I was so anxious to get you out of Team Alpha's base. Because I was afraid they would try to use your power to access me, but we were lucky they didn't learn of the power yet. So I suggest you all drop everything and get a move on now, because a month is near the approximate time depending on your pace."

Before I knew it the energy was gone and I just stared down at my paws in complete shock, that I might have the power of a legendary Pokemon at my disposal. And the fact that I might someday get to use it could mean I wouldn't have much stopping me. It made a flame start in my chest, a flame of what I assumed was passion.

"You heard the guy, let's get going," Weavile snapped.

I shook my head vigorously, bringing myself back to the real world and I replied, "Yeah, if we start moving now we can find a good spot to set up camp."

And thus began the next step to our journey.


	13. A Little Update!

Hello all, so to start things off. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to get new chapters out and whatnot. I just don't have time like I used to. HOWEVER, as of recently I'm trying to force myself to make time. So that's why I decided to mak account (I have to type it like that because FFnet is a piece of shit like that). To have you guys support my works and give you some pretty neat bonuses including your own original character in my stories, personal writings, even NSFW short stories! However because I can't drop a link on ffnet, I will simply ask that you look me up and maybe consider becoming a Patron! And I'm not making this about money at all; it's just if I'm gonna be inspired to write again what better way than to get paid for what I do?

So without further ado, look me up o and see what I have to offer! Even 1 dollar means a ton to me! Also the link is a bit weird but I'm sure you piece it together haha.

dot com /riolu17


	14. UPDATE AGAIN!

Hello all, so to start things off. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to get new chapters out and whatnot. I just don't have time like I used to. HOWEVER, as of recently I'm trying to force myself to make time. So that's why I decided to make a P(A)(T)[R] 3 0 N account (I have to type it like that because FFnet is a piece of shit like that). To have you guys support my works and give you some pretty neat bonuses including your own original character in my stories, personal writings, even NSFW short stories! However because I can't drop a link on ffnet, I will simply ask that you look me up and maybe consider becoming a Patron! And I'm not making this about money at all; it's just if I'm gonna be inspired to write again what better way than to get paid for what I do?

So without further ado, look me up o and see what I have to offer! Even 1 dollar means a ton to me! Also the link is a bit weird but I'm sure you piece it together haha.

Just look up riolu17 on the site I mentioned above. Also fuck ffnet for making this so difficult.


End file.
